


Jealous and Jaded

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, College, Conversations, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Jealousy, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Texting, Twins, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery isn't a happy camper when Zac finally gets her twin sister Tess to agree to a date.





	Jealous and Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do a Halloween thing this year but health wise I just don't know if I can get everything written down and done by then but going to try a 52 weeks of one-shots things again.
> 
> This fic is actually going to be a longer fic(soonish maybe. Going to try to finish another fic before I begin posting it the longer version) but for now I hope you enjoy the one shot :).
> 
> Prompt: Morning wood

Avery did her best not to glare as she sat in a booth at the diner where her sister worked and where she herself got her shitty coffee fix.

Coffee being the only lifesaver she had as a struggling art student who was known to pull an all nighter or two.

Her glare though wasn't on her sister. Her glare was on the boy who was at the counter flirting with her sister. A boy she wanted to give her affection and flirt with her. But he never had in all their years of being friends since middle school, he had never shown Avery the type of affection that he showed Tess.

Tess was the girl of his dreams it seemed or that was what Zac always waxed political to her about every time he could. Since all he saw Avery as was his best friend.

It was almost annoying because Avery really didn't need to know that Zac sometimes woke up with morning wood to thoughts of her twin sister.

Her identical twin sister which again Avery didn't get why Zac couldn't just like her, like he did Tess? She was basically Tess minus her personality was a bit darker, while Tess had always been bubbly and cheery.

"You zoned out again," Norah spoke from beside Avery and Avery blushed as she turned to look at her roommate. "But it's okay. I know seeing Zac fawn over your sister is your weak spot," she shrugged with a playful smile.

Avery raising her hand to flip Norah off.

"It's not my weak spot," she protested knowing her words sounded like a lie even to herself. "I just don't get why Zac is in love with Tess. Underneath her bubbly, cheery, hippie persona she's not that fun to be around. Trust me I've been stuck with her for twenty years and still am," she muttered because the reality of the situation was, besides Norah, Tess was her other roommate.

The world not ready to let her part from a twin she was envious of because she wanted the affections of the boy who wanted her sister.

A sister she did love despite everything.

Norah snorted, "Beats me either but then again I've never gotten boys and their minds. It's probably why I am a lesbian," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Does Tess even like Zac though? I mean she's never really said one way or another."

"File that under the list of things Tess and I don't ever talk about," Avery answered as she glanced back up at Tess and Zac.

Feeling a tiny piece of her heart break at the look Zac was giving Tess. It was a look Avery wanted to be on the receiving end of one day.

"Can we go though?" Avery asked as she made to stand from the booth. "I have class soon and I really don't want to be late again."

"Sure, sure," Norah said as she too stood up. Linking her arms with Avery's. "I forgot that under all your broodiness you really a goody goody at heart," she teased and her words healed Avery's heart just a tiny bit.

A small fraction of a bit.

*****

"Ah just the girl I was looking for Pippi Longstockings," a voice came from beside Avery and she didn't have to even turn her head to see who it was.

Knew it from the way he spoke and the way an arm slumped around her shoulders. Like Avery wasn't trying to mind her own business or anything as she walked across the college campus after leaving her class for the day.

Glaring again for what felt like the thousandth time Avery did turn her head to see Taylor beside her. Zac's older brother, a boy who she was sure she had loathed from the minute she had met him all those years back.

"Shush it with the nickname," she told him knowing it was one he always used when she had her hair in braided pigtails. "But why were you looking for me?" she asked him not sure what business he had looking for her.

Again besides having Zac in common they weren't really friends. Even if somehow Taylor kept butting into her friend group. Kept showing up every Friday night when Avery, Tess, Norah, Zac, and Zac's roommate Gage all went out to bars or to the movies or somewhere to eat.

"Because I'm having a party this Friday," Taylor told her like she cared. "And I want you to relay the invite to Norah if she wants to come."

"My sister isn't invited either?" Avery questioned with a raised eyebrow. Moving to take Taylor's arm off her shoulder finally. 

"She would be if I knew she didn't have other plans already," Taylor spoke casually. "Zac's finally broken her and she agreed to go on a date with him."

Stopping in her tracks, Avery paused at Taylor's words, watching as Taylor who had taken a few more steps before realizing she had stopped, froze in his own tracks. His body turning to face her as he looked her over. Avery hoping that he couldn't see how hurt she felt.

That she felt like crying right now but she wouldn't. Not yet.

"They have a date?" Avery asked her voice soft and there was a slight crack to it. A crack that again she prayed Taylor didn't notice.

The last thing she wanted was for him to know she had a crush on Zac. She'd never hear the end of it she felt.

Taylor's face contorted some as he stepped closer to her. His hand going to rest on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked her showing more concern than she'd seen out of him in her whole life which was a bit jarring.

Taylor never cared about her and she never cared about him. They were always antagonizing each other.

"I'm fine," Avery lied thankful that her voice sounded stronger now. "I just am shocked that Zac finally broke Tess down."

Taylor gave her a look that Avery knew said he didn't believe her words but he just shook his head, removing his hand from her shoulder. "He was bound to one day," he said deciding to go along with Avery's lie.

"He is a Hanson," Avery said as she finally began to walk again. Taylor staying in step as he walked with her. "Isaac always says you Hanson's get everything you want," she told him mentioning the eldest of three Hanson boys.

If she wasn't fond of Taylor she felt indifference to Isaac, mainly due to the bigger age difference. But also because while she hated to admit it, she found him boring. Talking to him was like talking to a wall sometimes. 

Then again all he talked about was sports and sometimes occasionally politics.

"Isaac is wrong in that statement," Taylor sighed bringing Avery out of her thoughts. Her head cocking to look at the boy beside her.

His face almost unreadable as he turned to look at her too.

"We don't always get everything we want."

Falling silent Avery continued to eye Taylor for much longer than she cared to admit. Knowing in the pit of her stomach there was more to his words. She just didn't want to ask him because she didn't want a heart to heart with Taylor. It was on the last of things she ever wanted to do in her entire life.

"You know," Avery started though before she could stop herself. "You could have any girl you want," she said assuming his words were about a female. After all they had just been talking about Zac and his pursuit of Tess. "I mean you get laid at every party you attend and you have girls constantly throwing themselves at you."

Taylor rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "You know I'm more than a sex god right?" he asked with a hint of amusement. "I mean I love sex and I love getting laid but I don't...none of those girls is the one I want to settle down with," he shrugged as a blush coated his cheeks. "But I'm grateful you're thinking of my sex life there Pippi."

"I wasn't...I'm not..." Avery started as she once again stopped walking. Her cheeks now as pink as Taylor's had been seconds ago. "I've never entertained the idea of your sex life before," she finally got out.

Watching as Taylor shot her a wink, "That's what they all say," he whispered before leaning in and leaving a featherlight kiss on her cheek. "This is where we part ways though," he said before moving away from her. "But consider the party this Friday...and maybe come to the coffeehouse tonight," he added on in a hurry. "It's open mic night and I swear I need one of my friends there so that you guys can see that I do actually know how to sing and I'm not just talking out of my ass."

Opening her mouth to decline his offer, Avery was surprised when no words came out of her mouth. A fact she reckoned was due to the kiss on the cheek that Taylor had given her because it had been unexepected and again it went against everything that they were to each other.

They were enemies or at the least people who put up with each other for the sake of one other person and people like that. They didn't kiss on cheeks.

*****

Chewing on her lip as she stepped inside of the coffeehouse, Avery was almost regretting her decision to come. Almost, at least until she spotted Taylor sitting in a chair having a conversation with Zac, who was seated across from him on a couch.

Some of the regret fading away even if the sight of seeing Zac opened the wound from earlier today. A wound she had polished over with tons of tears once she had gotten back to her apartment after her classes were done.

Taking a deep breath, she chewed her lip a bit harder before walking over to where Zac and Taylor where. Sitting down beside Zac softly. Her presence making both of them turn to look at her.

Taylor looking almost delighted while Zac looked confused.

"I'd told you she'd come," Taylor spoke with a gleeful tone. "I think you owe me twenty bucks now Zachary."

"Twenty bucks?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow. Feeling surprised as well as confused at Taylor's first words spoken since she came.

"We had a bet," Zac answered sheepishly. "Taylor said on Monday that he betted he could get you to come tonight and I told him he couldn't," he revealed.

Avery not sure why she felt angry right now but she was. She was angry and she felt a bit used.

"So I'm just a bet to you now?" she asked with a bit of heat on her words.

"Of course not Pippi," Taylor spoke this time not even giving Zac time to talk. "I mean if you were just a bet I would have done more than just asked you to come," he shrugged as he caught her eye.

Avery hating the way it felt like Taylor was looking through her and into her soul.

Glaring at Taylor, Avery remained silent, hoping Zac would say something. Anything would do but of course he didn't. He just remained silent beside of her.

Taylor smirking slightly before tearing his gaze off of Avery as he stood up, "Well, I'll just leave you two alone now. Need to drink some caffeine courage before I go up and perform," he said and before either Zac or Avery could protest Taylor had wandered off.

As if he had never even been standing there in the first place.

"You're not a bet to me," Zac said a little too late and Avery turned to him with a glare still on her face. "It's true Avie," he said as he scooted a bit closer to her. "You're my best friend."

"If I was your best friend, I'd be way more than just a twenty buck bet," Avery retorted her glare lessening some. "I'd be worth at least a hundred," she told him listening as he let out a chuckle.

His shoulders loosening some. Avery not even realizing he had been tense but it seemed he had been.

Maybe he had been afraid she was angrier than she really had been.

"Yeah and I'd be broke too if that was the case," Zac said with a shake of his head. "But god what did my brother do to get you to come?" he questioned like he didn't believe what Taylor said.

Like he expected Taylor to have done more than just ask her. Which well, Taylor usually would have especially if it meant him winning money. So, she wasn't sure why he hadn't.

"He didn't do anything," Avery answered as she scrunched up her nose. "He just asked and I guess it worked," she told him not even sure herself why that had worked.

What had changed this time to make her want to come?

"But let's not tell him that," Avery continued. "His head will grow and he'll think all he has to do from now on is just ask and we'll come to things. Sometimes it's nice to make Taylor put in a little effort," she said and again Zac chuckled because taking the piss out of Taylor was one of his favorite past times.

Then again Taylor was good at doing that too.

After that though, the conversation between her and Zac shifted off Taylor. The both of them talking about various things, most of it probably would have been boring to other people but Avery never found any conversation with Zac boring. Not like she did with Isaac.

She was also glad that for once the conversation didn't go to her sister. Because the last thing she really wanted to hear was Zac confirming what Taylor had told her. That he had a date with Tess on Friday.

Their conversation only really came to an end once Taylor eventually took the makeshift stage. Avery raising an eyebrow at the guitar he had. Because while she knew he boasted of his singing ability he kept mum on the guitar playing. She had just always assumed that was Isaac's thing while Zac's was drums.

All the Hanson boys being gifted, so honestly she never doubted Taylor's music ability. So again she was stumped on why she had come here tonight.

"So, he can really sing?" Avery asked in a whisper as she briefly chanced a glance at Zac who just nodded his head.

Avery falling silent after that as Taylor started strumming the guitar after a brief introduction. Avery letting her gaze stay on Taylor as he strummed a familiar tune. Some old nineties song she had heard more than once in her life.

_Did you see the sky?_   
_I think it means that we've been lost_   
_Maybe one last time is all we need_   
_I can't really help it_   
_If my tongue's all tied in knots_   
_Jumping off a bridge is just the farthest_   
_That I've ever been_

After the first bit had been sung, Avery felt a blush build up on her cheeks when Taylor who had searched the small crowd seemed to zero in on her gaze.

Avery swearing she had never felt so naked, so exposed, so seen through as he continued to sing. As if he was trying to send her a message and she had yet to put the puzzle pieces together or to find them all just yet.

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_   
_Anyplace but those I know by heart_   
_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_   
_I'll follow you down, but not that far_

_I know we're headed somewhere_   
_I can see how far we've come_   
_But still I can't remember anything_   
_Let's not do the wrong thing_   
_And I'll swear it might be fun_   
_It's a long way down_   
_When all the knots we've tied have come undone_

Avery bit down on her lip softly as she chanced a look over to Zac, wondering if he was noticing the way Taylor was staring at her. Almost wanted to ask him about it to make sure she wasn't going crazy. But when she turned to face Zac she couldn't help the frown that settled on her lips when she saw him preoccupied on his phone.

Hated the thought that he was probably texting Tess. Her damn twin sister who he was unknowingly breaking her heart with.

Shaking her head she turned back to face Taylor. Her blush growing when she saw a faint smirk on his lips as he went to finish the rest of the song.

Avery making a mental note to leave as soon as the song was done. Both Hanson brothers were getting on her nerves for various reasons tonight it seemed.

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_   
_Anyplace but those I know by heart_   
_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_   
_I'll follow you down, but not that far_

_How you gonna ever find your place_   
_Running in an artificial pace_   
_Are they gonna find us lying face down in the sand_   
_So what the hell now we've already been forever damned_

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_   
_Anyplace but those I know by heart_   
_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_   
_I'll follow you down, but not that far._

*****

Avery who had almost drifted off to sleep, opened her eyes when she felt her phone which was laying beside her on the bed vibrate. 

Reaching out for it against her better judgement she saw a message notification and clicked it. Again knowing she shouldn't. She should be sleeping but she feared all her dreams tonight would be filled with dreams of Zac and Tess and she didn't want that.

She already had to deal with that in real life.

 **T-bird 2:58**  
Thanks for coming to my show Pippi ;).

 **Avery 3:02**  
You could have texted me this at a normal hour Taylor...we're not even friends and you're making me regret that you even have my number or that I have yours.

 **T-bird 3:07**  
You wound me with your words. You must need your coffee.

 **Avery 3:09**  
What I need is sleep and someone who I dislike to leave me be so I can get it.

 **T-bird 3:12**  
Fine, have it your way Pippi. But know I plan to be your best friend before this year is done. We can even be a duo with cool nicknames. I'll be Jaded Musician cause of the music thing and you can be Jealous best friend cause you know of the Zac and Tess thing.

Reading Taylor's last text, Avery swore her heart had nearly stopped beating in her chest. Hating that apparently he could see right through her too. 

Everyone but Zac could see through her it seemed..and well Tess but she and Tess while close had never been to read each other. Not like most other twins could and Zac it seemed was just damn oblivious.

 **Avery 3:18**  
Fuck off..btw Jealous and Jaded is not a good combo for two people to be as friends. So it's good we never will be.


End file.
